Closure
by perscribo
Summary: A new case brings someone back into Booth's life. Someone he never thought he'd see again. The closure that Booth always wanted with his father but never got. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **: I don't own Bones.**_

 ** _The closure that Booth always wanted with his father but never got. This story would be mostly true to canon, except the part where Booth's father is still alive. Set not too long after Season 11's The Brother in the Basement._**

Booth fell backwards, collapsing onto the bed, Brennan falling on top of him. He stared at the ceiling, panting, trying to catch his breath. He could feel Brennan who was lying on top of him, do the same. His mind was still trying to come to terms with the waves of pleasure his body had just experienced. Much like one would after finishing an extremely decadent and delicious dessert, only this was so much better than dessert. He would never tired of making love to her, not in this lifetime. The room was silent, save for the sounds of their heavy breathing. After some time of both staring wordlessly at their ceiling, Brennan spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Booth breathed. "That was… I have no words."

"That was very pleasurable indeed."

"I'm just glad we didn't wake the kids. You were pretty loud."

"You've just been cleared by your surgeon to resume intercourse. I've missed this."

"On you have no idea how much I've missed this." He moved a hand to play with her hair that was splayed out across his chest. "So waking you up early was worth it huh?"

"Yes. Though we have to be up soon."

"My bones feel like jelly right now so I don't think I can get up."

"It is impossible for your bones to feel gelatinous."

"You sure about that? I'm pretty sure that after what we just did, _my_ Bones feels like jelly right now."

Brennan laughed at his play of words. "I am feeling very sated now, to the point where I have no desire to move."

Brennan's phone chose that moment to ring. Booth groaned, this time, in contrast to moments ago, in annoyance. Brennan rolled onto her side, reaching for the side table, she answered her phone. Booth not yet willing to lose contact with her body, rolled onto his side too. He propped himself up on an elbow, then proceeded to press soft kisses to Brennan's bare shoulder.

"I can be at the lab in an hour." Brennan said to whoever the caller was.

Booth knew there was only one person who would call this early.

"It's too early to call Camille!" He complained loudly into the phone, just before Brennan hung up.

"Cam says to quit complaining." Brennan said as she rolled onto her back, smiling up at Booth.

"So dead body?" He asked, using a finger to trace a line from her neck down to the valley of her breasts.

"Yes. A body washed up from the Potomac. They're bringing it to the lab now."

"We have time for one more round."

"If we make it quick." Brennan replied, already feeling her body ready itself for another round of sex with her husband. She cupped the back of Booth's head pulling him down towards her.

Before their lips met, Hank's cries came over the baby monitor. Sighing, Booth rested his forehead against hers.

"I got this. You should get ready for work."

Brennan brushed her lips briefly against his. "We can continue this tonight."

…

"Female, Caucasian, in her late fifties. Pelvis indicates she's never given birth." Jessica Warren informed her mentor and Cam who were on the forensic platform with her.

"I'll take the clothing when you guys are done." Hodgins said as he jogged up the platform.

"There's evidence of remodelling on the bones, some dating back to two or three months ago." Brennan stated her findings.

"So she's either a thrill-seeking dare devil or what's more likely… a victim of some sort of domestic abuse, judging from the placement of the remodelled fractures." Jessica concluded.

"Yes." Brennan sighed, already knowing that once these facts where made known to her husband, they would take a toll on him. Cases like this always did.

"She had knee replacement surgery done before." Cam stated. "The serial number could help us ID our victim."

"That'll make our job easier." Jessica said. "Save Angela some work on facial reconstruction."

"Although we still need to ascertain cause of death." Brennan noted.

"I'll check for presence of diatoms. See if she drowned." Cam nodded, as if reading Brennan's mind.

…

"We've got an ID on the body from the Potomac." Booth informed Aubrey who had just entered his office, a box of donuts in hand.

"Fifty-eight-year-old Rita Myers. Single. No known next-of-kin." Booth continued as he read from the email he had just received from Cam.

"Got an address?"

"Yeah. Figured we could go to her place, maybe we can find someone who knew her." Booth glanced at Aubrey who was taking a large bite out of his jelly donut. "If you can bare to part with your donuts, you can come with me."

"Yeah, let's go." Aubrey replied, grabbing a chocolate donut as he stood to follow Booth.

An hour later, Booth and Aubrey were standing outside Rita Myers' apartment.

"So Rita lived here by herself?"

"Yes," The apartment super, an bespectacled man named Brian replied.

"She have any family?"

"Not that I know of. She had a boyfriend though. He came by sometimes."

Booth had read Brennan's preliminary findings and knew that there was a suspicion of abuse. He knew Rita's boyfriend would be a person of interest in her death.

"Do you know his name?" Aubrey asked.

"No." Brian replied. "He didn't come round much. She spent more time at his place. When he did come round, neighbors would complain about them arguing."

More alarm bells started ringing in Booth's head.

"Know where we can find him?"

Brian shrugged. "Sorry. Don't know. Rita worked at a diner by Fifth and Lake Avenue. Maybe they know."

"Thanks." Aubrey nodded as Brian unlocked Rita's door, leaving Booth and Aubrey to search her apartment.

The Agents entered. The apartment was a mess, empty beer cans and bottles of scotch lay strewn over the coffee table and kitchen counter, along with a stack of unpaid bills. The smell of liquor was unmistakably in the air.

"Looks like she drank." Booth verbalised his thoughts.

"Yeah." Aubrey pulled on a pair of latex gloves then scanned through her mail. "She wasn't in the habit of paying her bills ." He regarded the messy apartment, "Hard to tell if there're signs of a struggle with all this mess."

"I don't think she was killed here but we should get the squints out here, maybe they'd find something. In the meantime, we should find this boyfriend of hers."

"Think he has something to do with it?"

"Maybe. Probably."

"I'm glad she works at a diner, cause I'm getting hungry."

Booth shook his head in amusement. His partner's appetite still never ceased to amaze and confound him.

…

Booth and Aubrey managed to find out where Rita's boyfriend lived from the head chef at the diner. The address led them to a run down single-storey house about half-an-hour's drive from the diner where Rita worked. The general appearance of the neighbourhood was in disarray. It was apparent that most of the people who lived there did not bother about upkeep of their residence. An elderly woman smoking a cigarette while standing at her gate watched Booth and Aubrey with disdain.

"What a charming neighbourhood." Aubrey remarked, noting the broken fences and streetlights.

"Yeah not the best part of town to be living in," Booth agreed as he pushed open the squeaky front gate and walked along the short path towards the house. "This guy didn't care about how the outside of his house looked like." He stopped, glancing over his back. "Stay sharp Aubrey, people here probably hate cops."

Aubrey nodded, following closely behind. "Think he's home?"

"Only one way to find out." Booth knocked on the door. With no reply, he knocked harder, then stepped back waiting. Beside him he could feel Aubrey tense up as if preparing for trouble. He didn't blame his partner, he himself felt on edge.

"This time of day, maybe the boyfriend's at work."

"Hopefully not." Booth replied, knocking again.

The two men heard shuffling behind the door, then the lock turned and minutes later the door opened. An older man, with greying hair stared back angrily at them. He was clad only in pyjama pants and it appeared as if he had hastily threw on his robe. It would seem as if Booth and Aubrey had interrupted his afternoon nap. The man pushed open the screen door, stepping outside.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want?" The man growled in a gruff voice, not bothering to mask his annoyance.

Booth stared at the man, hardly daring to blink. He wondered if he was hallucinating. _Could it be him?_ Conditioned by his childhood, he felt a wave of fear course through him but that was quickly replaced by hatred that simmered beneath an intense anger.

The man's eyes darted from Booth to Aubrey. Wondering why Booth wasn't making any introductions, Aubrey waited. After a moment of awkward silence, he decided he should speak up. "FBI Special Agent Aubrey."

He flashed his badge. "This is my partner SAC Booth. We're here because of Rita Myers. You know her?"

"Rita? Yeah I know her. What about?"

The man stared at Booth, a tiny slither of recognition in his eyes. "Did you say Agent Booth?"

"Uh yeah." Aubrey glanced over at Booth who seemed rooted to the spot, unable to move. It wasn't like his partner at all.

"Booth you okay?" Aubrey whispered.

As if Aubrey's words broke a spell, Booth reacted in an instant. He whipped out his handcuffs and grabbed the older man roughly by the shoulder, shoving him against the door with more force than necessary.

"Not so tough now are you?" Booth growled. "You're under arrest for the murder of Rita Myers."

Booth then cuffed the man behind his back, yanking him back and turning him towards the street.

"Booth?! What the hell man? Why are you arresting him? Does he have some outstanding warrant or something?" Aubrey asked as he hurried after Booth who was marching the man along the path that led to the gate, as if driven by a vengeance.

Booth didn't reply. And to Aubrey's surprise, the man that Booth had arrested did not protest either. Simply allowed Booth to pull him toward the entrance of the gate. Aubrey knew Booth had a temper that got the better of him at times, and he also knew cases like this, where there was a suspicion of domestic abuse, had the propensity to get under his skin.

"Do you know this man? What's going on?" Aubrey asked, hurrying after his partner.

Arriving at the SUV parked along the street, Booth opened the back door, shoving the man in then slamming the door shut. He pressed a hand against the car, breathing heavily, his head hung low as if trying to catch his breath after a run. He visibly inhaled, composing himself. Another deep breath later, he turned to face Aubrey, his face set in a mask of anger.

Aubrey glanced at the man inside the car who had an equally angry look on his face. It was unlike Booth to react this way, even with a suspect. He glanced back at Booth.

"What's going?"

"That's…" Booth started as if out of breath, "… that's… my Dad."

 _ **Reviews would be very much appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so there were so many reviewers, listing all of them might take up half the page. So I'm not gonna attempt to but each and every review was read and really, greatly appreciated. Thank you all so much, guests included. A special shout out to the guest who started your review with "well, fecal matter!" That was so funny and Bones-like, I had a good laugh. Thank you.**_

 _ **Many of you wondered what Brennan's reaction to seeing Edwin Booth would be and guessed that she would hate him. And she does, but she doesn't react as you might think she would. It's explained in the next chapter.**_

Caroline Julian was a woman on a warpath. The other FBI Agents in the bullpen knew that look on her face and took special effort to avoid her, averting their eyes and parting like the red sea for her as she marched on.

"Seeley Booth!" She exclaimed as she entered Booth's office and shut the door.

"Caroline. What are you doing here?"

"Don't what-are-you-doing-here me!"

Booth glanced at Aubrey who was seated across his desk. He pointed an accusing finger at the younger man. "You told her?!"

"You were out of line man. And you didn't give a crap to what I had to say." Aubrey replied, exasperated. "You didn't have a good enough reason to arrest your Dad."

"So you called Caroline?! What are you five? Telling Mom just 'cause I'm not sharing?"

Booth's implication that Aubrey was acting like a child stung but Aubrey knew Booth was upset, so he let it slide.

Ignoring the conversation between both Agents, the woman who was like a mother to Booth pointed an angry finger at him. "That man you have in your interrogation room is your father."

"Yeah." Booth attempted to shrug nonchalantly. "Edwin Booth. He killed our victim."

"Oh and do you have any evidence to prove he did?"

"I just know."

"You know that's not good enough for me."

"Used to be." Booth pushed himself off his chair, as if ready for a fight.

"That man is your abusive, alcoholic father whom you've not seen since you were a little sprout. Tell me this has nothing to do with you arresting him the minute you saw him!"

"Thanks for the recap on the story of my life. I really needed that."

"Don't you get sassy with me Seeley Booth."

"I arrested Bones' Dad before. You didn't make a big deal out of that!"

Caroline shook his head. "You're too personally involved in this Cher. You shouldn't even be working this case."

"It's my case Caroline."

"You're not thinking straight! Aubrey said you didn't even give the man a chance to say anything, just decided to arrest him."

"He did it."

"You have no proof." Aubrey also stood. "This isn't how we do things. Isn't how you do things."

"What you guys don't trust my gut anymore?"

"This isn't about that and you know it. I'm taking you off this case Booth." Caroline said.

"What?! You have no right…" Booth rounded his desk.

Knowing how much it mattered to his partner, Aubrey offered, "How about I take the lead on this huh? Booth can still consult. That okay with you?"

The was a moment of tense silence, as if the three were in the middle of a Mexican standoff.

"Fine!" Caroline huffed. "But the minute I think you're jeopardising this case, you're off the case. Or I'm going to Stark."

"Fine!" Booth said, throwing his hands up in frustration. It felt as if they were ganging up on him.

Caroline's tone softened. "We care about you Cherrie. That's why we're here."

Booth stared Caroline coldly in the eyes. "I'm fine."

"I'll go talk to your father with Aubrey. You can watch."

Booth didn't like it, but he knew he didn't have a choice. "Great, let's go then."

The three filed out of Booth's office. He watched as Aubrey and Caroline entered the interrogation room. Booth blew out a breath then entered the next room. He flipped a switch on the control panel, so that he could listen in as well as watch the interrogation.

He stared at the man who had repeatedly abused him when he was a child. Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth remembered hiding in his room, cowering in fear, listening to his parents fighting. As he got older, he knew he had to protect his mother and often tried standing up to his father. But Edwin Booth was also a big man and as a young boy, Booth never stood a chance. Nonetheless, Booth tried hard to take the brunt of his father's wrath so as to spare his mother. When she left, his father had drank harder. His outbursts got worse and his beatings more violent. Booth took the brunt of his father's drunken rage again, this time, to protect Jared.

At the thought of Jared, his heart ached. The pain of losing his younger brother was still fresh. He wished he had tried harder to stop Jared from sliding down that same slippery slope that their father had taken. He had tried but failed miserably. Returning his thoughts to his father, he realized the man had aged significantly. Now and then he coughed and was much thinner than Booth remembered. The image of the big, strong bully that he had of his father was so far removed from the old man sitting in the interrogation room. That room was Booth's domain, a place where Booth excelled in his job. Now seeing his father in there felt surreal. He never once dreamt he would meet him again, let alone see him in the place where he worked. He had always thought the years of drinking would catch up with him and he would die from a traffic accident or from liver failure. He had no desire to see his old man again, yet their paths had crossed.

He could never understand why his father did the things he did to them. He was a veteran, like his father and he knew first-hand how war changes a person. He knew coming home was hard. He still struggled with his actions in the Gulf War, still fought his addiction to gambling but knew he would never lay a hand on his family. He would never understand how a man could hurt his children so violently, the same way his father had. He felt nothing but anger and hatred for the man that was talking to Aubrey and Caroline.

"Rita's really dead?!" The waver in Edwin's voice was unmistakable. Experience told him it was grief.

Booth felt a stab to his heart. Did his father love them at all? Would he react in the same way if he found out Jared was dead? Did he even know?

"Yeah, washed up on the Potomac." Aubrey replied.

"I… I just thought she was mad at me."

"So you guys had a fight?" Caroline asked.

"We argue some times yeah. But we always made up. She always came back to me."

Booth shook his head. His mother had put up with him for years, until one day she simply couldn't. He wondered if Rita felt the same.

"Where were you two nights ago?"

"I was working. I work security at Stanley and Young. The law firm up on 14th? You can ask them. I clocked in. It's a big building so we work in pairs. You can ask my partner. His name's Alvin Denson."

Booth shook his head, angry. He had been certain his father was guilty. It would seem his father had an alibi. The door to the room opened, Booth turned to find Brennan entering. She closed the door behind her.

"Aubrey told you, didn't he?"

"Yes." Brennan looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Bones. You didn't have to worry."

Brennan regarded her husband for a moment. She knew he was lying. The way he averted her eyes with his arms were crossed over his chest, and how his normally proud shoulders were hunched over were tell-tale signs he wasn't. But she knew now was not the time and place to address this. She would do so later in the privacy of their home. She directed her gaze through the one-way glass mirror, staring at the man who had systematically abused the man she loved when he was just a child. She could see the similarities in facial features and body structure. He was indeed Booth's father.

She found herself filled with a sense of rage at the man on the other side of the glass, anger at his treatment of Booth when he had been a child. She wished she could go over and tell Edwin Booth how much she hated him for making her husband suffer. She even toyed with the idea of striking him. She knew she had to control her emotions. She did not want to jeopardize the case. She knew Booth was hurting and she knew she had to be level-headed for the both of them. She knew the stakes were high in this particular case. If Edwin Booth was indeed the killer, she would want him brought to justice.

"Aubrey said you arrested him the minute you saw him."

"Gut tells me he did it."

Booth's face told her he wasn't in the mood to talk. Brennan chose not to press the issue. The couple listened in on the interrogation next door.

"I didn't kill her. I loved her."

Booth scoffed. "I didn't think he was capable of loving anyone."

"I have an alibi."

"We'll check it out." Aubrey said. "You said your partner's name is Alvin Denson?"

"Yeah. I'll give you his number. If you're done questioning me, can I ask a question?" Edwin Booth asked.

"Go ahead." Aubrey nodded.

"You'll tell me once you find out who did this to her?"

"Yes."

"I would appreciate if you did. So I'm free to go?"

"I wouldn't leave town if I were you." Caroline said.

Edwin rose from his seat. As he took a step towards the door, he turned to Aubrey. "The man who arrested me. His name's Seeley isn't it?"

Aubrey flicked his eyes towards the mirror then back at Edwin.

Edwin laughed. "I see. I already knew. At first, I didn't recognize him. But when you said his name and FBI… it all made sense. Coward son of mine can't face me huh? That's why he sent you two to come talk to me. He's hiding behind that glass window, too scared to come talk to me." Edwin pointed towards the glass.

As soon as those words came out, something inside Booth snapped. Brennan reacted immediately as she reached for his elbow, trying to calm him down. "Booth no."

He didn't seem to hear but brushed past her, yanking open the door. Father and son met in the hall, both having stepped out of the adjacent rooms at the same time.

"I'm not afraid of you." Booth growled, stepping towards Edwin. It was then that Booth had the time to realize that he was now taller than his father.

He took another step towards Edwin, his hands clenched in tight fists. Aubrey was now in the hallway too, preparing himself for trouble. But before Booth could take another step, Brennan stepped in front of Booth, putting herself physically between the two men.

"Booth, let it go." She stood inches from Booth's face.

Booth bit down on his lower lip, breathing hard, trying to contain his raging anger.

"Booth, please." Brennan's voice called to him amidst the rage, a beacon of hope in the darkness.

Edwin took the opportunity to smirk, then turned, walking to wards the elevators. Booth stood watching as his father threw him one last look before entering the waiting elevator. Not wanting a scene, Brennan spoke again, "Perhaps we should adjourn to your office to discuss the case."

Thankfully Booth didn't protest. He turned, stalking into his office.

"I'll check up on that alibi. Make sure it's legit." Aubrey said.

"Rita Myers drowned." Brennan said. "It's unlikely that your father killed her."

"What?!" Booth asked.

"Cam just texted me her findings."

"So that's cause of death?"

"I'll examine the bones again but it seems very likely she drowned."

"No, there's gotta be some mistake. He must've pushed her or something. Or maybe he hit her once too hard and he thought she was dead. So he threw her into the river when she was still alive and she drowned."

"The facts seem to suggest that after consuming large amounts of alcohol, she fell into the river in her drunken stupor. Her remains show no evidence of trauma at her time of death."

"Oh and you can conclude that all in one morning?!"

"You've never questioned Dr Brennan's capabilities before Cherrie." Caroline pointed out.

Booth shook his head angrily. "There's gotta be some sorta mistake. You guys made a mistake! He did it. I'm sure he did!"

With those words, Booth stormed angrily out of his office.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and tremendous support for this story. RobinAngelena (tough but she will try), LoveShipper, Vmf447, GalaxieGurl (he does have people around him who care and of course Brennan), Lauwy (yes Caroline is the bomb lol!), mendenbar (we'll find out if Booth's gut is right soon), Tatiana Carina, kareneb (there is more), FaithinBones (thank you), 554Laura, bookwormlady (your questions would be answered in the course of the story), mphs95 (she will try her best to help him), ZinaR, regbride12.**_

By storming out of his office, Booth knew he had caused a stir in the bullpen. He also knew with his reputation, the other junior agents would know to leave him alone. He headed for the shooting range, feeling the need to blow off some steam. He hated his father, hated it even more that after so many years, his old man still had it in him to get under his skin. Methodically shooting at the head of the targets at the FBI range did little to dissipate his raging anger. Frustrated he left the Hoover, wanting to seek out a better way to numb his pain.

…

Booth's words hurt. He had accused her of making a mistake. She knew she could not afford one. Especially not in this case. She worried about her husband. After leaving his office, he had been uncontactable. Aubrey had worried he had gone after his father, but Brennan had assured him he would not. He had then offered to look for him but Brennan knew Booth needed his space. Instead, with Max out of town, she asked Aubrey to watch Hank and Christine as she returned to the lab, wanting to make sure she did not miss anything in Rita Myers' remains.

The day ended with Brennan returning home late. Aubrey had put the kids to bed. No one had heard from Booth since that morning after Edwin Booth's interrogation. Again she turned down Aubrey's offer to track Booth down. She was confident he would return to her when he was ready.

After Aubrey left, she checked on her children, kissing them goodnight. It was late and she sent a text to Booth, informing him that she loved him no matter what and invited him to come home when he was ready. It was only then did she have a moment to process the events of the day.

Seeing her father-in-law, the man who had hurt her husband on an almost daily basis, making his childhood a living hell, had brought up a flourish of emotions in her. She hated him for making Booth suffer. She despised him for having to goad Booth into anger that morning at the FBI building. Her husband rarely spoke of his father and from what little she knew about him, he had been a very unpleasant and hateful man. It had been evident from the morning's encounter that Edwin had hardly changed. He was still a very unpleasant man. She knew if she hadn't stopped Booth, he would have hit his father and gotten himself into trouble. She knew that unlike her own father, or Booth's mother, she would never allow Edwin to have any part in her children's lives. Exhausted from an emotionally charged day, she undressed and fell asleep in bed, her mind still worried about her husband.

Hours later, she was woken by Booth sliding into bed next to her. He had discarded his clothes on the ground and had climbed into bed with her. She felt the coolness of his skin pressed against her. Wordlessly he flipped her onto her back, proceeding to kiss her with a urgency she hadn't felt in him in a long time. She tasted the alcohol on his lips and smelt it in his breath. He had been drinking. His hands caressed her body as he kissed the column of her neck and her body started to respond to his actions. She could feel his pain as he moved to capture her lips in his, his tongue probing, asking for access. She knew he needed comfort and that making love to her was the only way he wanted to be comforted then. She ran her hands down his back, then back up, one hand tunnelling his short hair, wordlessly urging him on. In the early hours of the morning, she allowed him to make love to her, the way she knew he wanted.

He rolled off her after his climax, and as she took measured breaths to calm her breathing, she felt his hand reach for hers, intertwining their fingers in the dim light of the room.

"I'm sorry." The first words he had spoken since he came home.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." As the words came out of her mouth, she hoped he was not apologizing for relapsing into his gambling addiction. It was one of his coping mechanisms and that worry had been at the back of her mind throughout the day.

"Yeah I was a little rougher than usual." Booth knew his actions had been desperate and he had rushed her. Even in the heights of their passionate love-making, he often remembered to be thoughtful and considerate. He knew he had not this time round.

"More than a little, but you know I don't mind. Our love-making was pleasurable for me, as it always is."

"You were sleeping and I just took you. I…" His voice cracked, as if weighed down by a great burden.

"You're hurting, I understand." She remembered when she had went to Booth after Vincent had been killed. She had sought out physical comfort from him then too.

"I just… I really needed you."

"I know." She wanted to ask him where he had been but knew he would tell her when he was ready.

"I love you Bones, more than you'll ever know." His voice was raw with emotion and again she worried he had done something she would disapprove of.

"I love you too."

There was silence again and after awhile she felt his breathing even to a slow rhythm. She realized he had fallen asleep. She hated that he was still hurting and wished there was something else she could do. She tried to fall asleep but her mind was awash with worry and after trying for almost an hour to fall back asleep she concluded that her efforts were futile. It would be time to be up soon and wanting to let Booth rest, she slowly slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, intending to get an early start to the day.

As she exited the bathroom from her shower, she found Booth sitting up, his legs swung over his side of the bed. He glanced up at her, his voice rough from sleep. "I didn't mean to disturb your sleep. You must be tired."

"Thought that was supposed to be my line."

She sat down on the bed next to him, studying his face. He looked tired and there was evidence that he had been crying.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, in my office."

"You were upset."

"Yeah, still not a good reason."

"The circumstances were unusual."

"I thought I'd left all this behind you know? The memory of him, what he did. We have this beautiful family now and I never thought I'd ever see him again. Never wanted to see him again."

"It was a shock for you to see him after so many years. I'm sure it evoked many emotions inside you. I know it did when I met my father again."

Booth nodded. "Yeah."

She rested a hand on his thigh, offering him comfort. "I'm sorry you're hurting."

"He must have loved her. Rita. I wonder if he ever loved us."

"I'm sure he did."

"Then why'd he do those things to us?" Booth chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Actually I do know why. He was home from the war, he drank, drinking made him lose control. What I don't get… how he could do those things to us, to family. Jared and I were just kids. Mom, she tried. I know she did. She was never good enough for him. Even when I gambled… I knew I was hurting you. Did he know what he was doing?"

"Alcohol clouds judgement."

"I could never do that to you, to our kids."

"I know."

"There was this time he threw me down the stairs. Dislocated my shoulder. I cried and he hit me for crying. Said I was a coward. Said boys don't cry. Mom tried to stop him but… you can guess how that went. We'd try so hard especially when he was home not to make him angry. Every little thing set him off. We learned how to tip-toe round the house, be at home but not really there, hope he wouldn't notice us. Maybe that's what made me such a good sniper huh? All those years of pretending, not wanting to draw attention to myself."

"You have excellent hand-eye coordination which translates to you being an excellent marksman. It has nothing to do with your upbringing."

"I grew up knowing nothing but fear, hatred and violence."

"And when you saw him again today, all those feelings came back."

"Yeah. I guess old habits die hard. Called me a coward. He used to call me that all the time."

"He was trying to get an emotional response out of you. He was provoking you on purpose."

"I hate him."

"And yet he's your father. You must have loved him. Those stadium seats in our hallway. That one perfect day you told me about. You wouldn't have wanted to keep those seats otherwise."

Booth sniffed, struggling to hold back his tears.

"It's okay." Brennan said as she pulled him to her for a hug.

He knew he didn't have to pretend with her. He knew he could afford to let her see his weakness. He let his tears fall.

"He was my hero. This amazing pilot who flew in the war. Saved lives. When I was little, I wanted to be just like him. I'm glad I didn't."

"I'm glad too." She touched his shoulder. "That's why your shoulder was so easily dislocated in that explosion while you were chasing Jacob Broadsky. Due to childhood injury. I've always known that. I've seen it in your x-rays."

Booth smiled. It was the little things like that, that made her his everything. The fact that she knew him intimately, inside and out, knew things about him no one else knew.

"I know you disagree but our initial findings corroborate what happened to Rita Myers. I re-checked everything we discovered at the lab today. It's very improbable that your father killed her. Aubrey checked your father's alibi. He was indeed at work. He further interviewed Rita's colleagues. She was last seen at Johnny's, a bar she frequents. The bartender there remembers seeing her staggering out drunk. He offered to call her a cab but she refused. Hodgins recovered her purse in the river. Her money is still inside, so it's unlikely that she was a victim of a robbery. Angela crated a scenario using the location where her body was found, taking into account river currents that night. The location where she fell in is near the bar. Rita's cause of death is accidental drowning as a result of her inebriated state.

"You said her bones showed evidence of abuse?"

"Yes. But they're not near time of death. I'm not sure how long she and your father have been seeing each other, and if indeed he was the person responsible for those injuries."

"It's best to let sleeping dogs lie. If the squints think that her death was an accident then it must be true right?"

The couple sat in silence. Booth content to let Brennan rub soothing circles round his back.

"I went to the shooting range, after I left my office. Emptied a couple of magazines, then went to the pool hall down by Baltimore Avenue."

Worried that he might have gambled again, Brennan decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She waited for him to continue speaking.

"I wanted to get dead drunk you know? Drown out the pain. After a couple of drinks… there were these guys playing pool. One of them asked me if I wanted to join. Bet that he could beat me. I almost did take up that bet. Figured I'd play that one game, beat his ass at it, win a little money, feel good about myself. My Dad, he made me feel like I was useless. Always had that special ability to make me feel like I'm nothing. But then I thought of you, and how I let you down the last time. I knew I couldn't lose you or the family we have. I couldn't let my Dad win. So I left, before I could get drunk or gamble."

"I tasted the scotch when you kissed me. So I knew you had to have drank. But I had faith you wouldn't let me down."

Booth offered her a sad smile. "You're the only one who's always believed in me. Even before we got together."

"Your assumption is erroneous. Your friends, your children, we all believe in you. Don't let your father mislead you to believe otherwise. You're neither a coward nor a loser."

"Thanks Bones."

"Will you see him again? Your father?"

Booth shook his head. "I don't wanna."

"I understand."

"Thanks for this, all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You've always been there for me. I love you. It pains me to see you like this."

"I'll get over it. I have you now, and it means the world to me. I just want to put this all behind me, move on."

"You should, when you feel up to it, at least see your father again. You've taught me that forgiveness… closure is important."

"I'll think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**RobinAngelena (yup, they're meant for each other), dreamer 3097, dms517, kareneb (I think it's hard for him, because that's the way it has been since he was a child), shannai8 (probably won't be happening here), Serafina, mphs95, Vmf447, 554Laura (thanks), aadams00 (I guess why this is called fiction lol), GalaxieGurl (thank you. John Wilkes Booth was very many generations removed from them to have that much effect I think though. Interesting premise and I certainly didn't think of it that way), jsboneslover, ZinaR, LoveShipper, FaithinBones, mendenbar (so we'll wait and see if that closure comes), regbride12 (I think the chapter here answers your question), bookwormlady (your answers will all be answered in the course of the story). Thank you all again for the much appreciated reviews and support. Makes a fan fic writer's heart real glad.**_

It had been a week since Rita Myer's case was officially closed. Brennan stepped out of her Prius and into the afternoon sun with purpose. The law offices of Stanley and Young loomed overhead. She knew Booth would object if he found out she was there and so she had kept her intended actions a secret from him.

As she approached the entrance, the glass, sliding doors opened automatically and she entered the tall office building. She spotted Edwin Booth immediately. He was standing guard, not far from the front entrance. She approached him cautiously, careful to keep her emotions in check.

"Mr Booth?"

"I remember you. You were at the FBI the other day."

"Yes. I'm Temperance Brennan, your son Seeley's wife. I wonder if I could have a word in private with you."

Edwin hesitated, as if wondering what she was up to.

"It's not about the death of Rita Myers. I'm here for personal matters."

Edwin checked his watch. "I'm due for my break in ten minutes. I'll meet you outside."

Ten minutes later, Brennan who was seated on a bench outside the building, watched as Edwin approached her. She mused that even his gait was reminiscent of Booth. The older man took a seat next to her. She knew he could be a violent man, but he was currently sober and she felt no apprehension being there with him. In the light of day, she could now clearly see that the older man had aged beyond his years. He looked gaunt and tired and though clearly underweight, he had the distinct belly of someone who drank too much.

"You had something to say to me?"

"Your girlfriend Rita Myers' case is closed."

"Yeah, the other FBI Agent, Seeley's partner called me yesterday to tell me. She drowned."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Brennan said in a well-rehearsed manner.

"Yeah. Nothing's permanent anyway. Women, they always leave you. Bet you're gonna leave Seeley one day too."

She had tried to keep her emotions in check but she felt the sensation of anger and hatred towards him start to build in the pit of her stomach. She kept her tone even as she replied. "I have no intention of doing so."

"Humph." Edwin scoffed. "I saw how you reigned in my boy. Got him wrapped round your little finger doncha?"

"I don't know what you mean but Booth… Seeley and I love each other very much."

"Whatever. You didn't come here to tell me all that did ya?"

"You're right, I didn't. I came here to correct your misconception about your son. Seeley is a very good man and a very good father. He's a decorated war veteran and FBI Agent. He loves his family very much. Like you he came home deeply affected by his tour in the first Gulf War. He was a prisoner of war and had trouble adjusting upon his return. He has gone through much in his life after the Army too. Like you, he struggled with life's difficulties, but unlike you, he chose not to let them get the better of him. He is not like you in anyway. He's put his life on the line for this country, for his job, and for his family. He is not a coward. On the contrary, he's one of the bravest men I know. He is also a very strong man, with a kind and gentle heart. He's turned out very well despite the childhood you put him through."

"And what do you expect me to say after that speech you gave me? That I'm proud of him? I didn't even know he signed up with the Army. That he's with the FBI or married with kids. I just moved to DC about a year ago. I didn't think I'd see my sons again."

"I don't expect anything out of you. I simply wanted to correct your misconception of him. Your son is not the same little boy you can beat at your whim or fancy anymore. He's a very good man. I will never forget what you did to him as a child. Your actions were inexcusable. It is clearly evident that the years have not changed you." Brennan stood. "I'll leave you to your work now. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

Brenan didn't wait for Edwin to reply. As she climbed into her car she glanced back at him. He was now smoking a cigarette, staring out into the distance. She hadn't been sure what she had hoped to accomplish out of this visit, but she had been sure she wanted Edwin to know how well Booth had turned out despite his childhood. She put her car into gear, driving off before her anger at her father-in-law got the better of her.

…

When Brennan got home that evening, Booth was playing with their children. He was seated at Christine's table, apparently having a tea party with her. Baby Hank sat perched on his father's lap, chubby hands trying to reach for Christine's prized tea set. Booth kept the tiny cups and plates just out of Hank's reach.

Brennan stood quietly at the door, not wanting to interrupt them. She mused that Booth had always worried he would be just like his father. How wrong he was about that. He was nothing like his Edwin. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. It was due to the very fact the he had such a bad father that he had turned out to be the great father he was to his three children. She continued to watch her family, a smile on her face.

"Here Daddy, the tea you wanted."

Brennan chuckled, Booth never drank tea.

"Thank you Sweetheart," Booth replied as he pretended to take a sip from the tiny cup.

Hank reached out for the toy and grabbed it from his father, shaking the toy cup around with glee.

"Oh no! Hank's burnt himself with the hot tea!" Booth exclaimed. "Quick get your doctor's set, we need to make sure Hank's okay."

"It's just pretend tea Daddy. Hank's okay." Christine pointed out, at which Brennan burst out laughing.

Her family turned, Christine running towards her to welcome her home with a hug. "Mommy! You're home. Come play with us."

"Yeah come join our tea party Bones!" Booth grinned. "Dinner's in the oven. Real dinner I mean."

Brennan smiled as she sat on the small chair next to Booth. Hank reached for this mother and Booth handed their son to her. She kissed the baby on the cheek.

"You're kinda late." Booth remarked.

"I had… I had some work to finish this afternoon."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Booth shrugged. Brennan knew he wasn't quite believing her but wouldn't pursue the matter in front of the children.

…

That evening, as the couple settled on the couch to share a glass of wine, Brennan decided that she should tell Booth about what she did. She didn't want him inadvertently finding out. She knew her actions would upset him but she didn't want to keep it from him any longer.

"I went to see your father just now."

"What?!" Booth said, clearly not expecting her to do so. "Why? Did he do anything to you?"

"I know you're upset but I couldn't stand the thought of him thinking that you're a coward. You're the bravest man I know and he had to know that. I had to correct his erroneous perception of you. I had to inform him of what a good husband and father you turned out to be, even after what he did to you as a child."

Her reasoning seemed to cause Booth to calm down.

"And he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"He has no reason to."

"I appreciate what you did for me Bones, I really do, but don't go looking him up again okay?"

"I have no intention to. He is a rather unpleasant man."

Booth stood, agitated, he made his way to the small bar counter behind them, Brennan watched as he poured himself a glass of scotch. She knew he was upset. Any mention of his father always seemed to send him into a foul mood, and even more so now. He returned to the couch, sitting next to her, he took a sip from the glass.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know."

"I have something I need to tell you but I'm anxious to upset you further."

"Just say what you gotta say Bones."

"Remember what I said to you before? That I think you should go see your father? It would give you the closure you need. You're the one who taught me the importance of it."

"So you're into psychology now huh?"

"No, but I do love and care about you. I think that it would be good for you to do so. I also think that you should do so soon, before it's too late and you regret it."

"Too late for what?"

"I just don't want you to live with regret Booth."

Booth stood downing the remainder of his drink in one gulp. He held out a hand to her.

"I don't wanna talk about my old man anymore okay? C'mon, let's go to bed."

 _ **I'll be away for a couple of weeks on vacation with family. So I'm sorry to say my stories would have to be on hiatus for now. I'm sorry for leaving this story on a sort of cliffhanger but it will get finished once I get home again. I will be back with more, thank you for your continued support.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you everyone for patiently waiting for the next chapter to this story. To all those who took the time to review, thank you very much. LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl, 554Laura, RobinAngelena, Vmf447, aadams00, Phyllis, ZinaR, FaithinBones, mendenbar, regbride12, bookwormlady and guests. Thanks too for the well wishes, it was a great vacation. Now back to the story. I know most of you don't see the need for Booth to meet with his father, and here's the chapter. It'll all be made clear eventually.**_

The days following saw Booth becoming increasingly withdrawn. He worked late and kept to himself at home, only appearing during meal times. He did however make it a point to put the children to bed nightly and they didn't seem to detect any change in their father. The minute changes however, did not escape Brennan's eye. It was as if there was an anger simmering below Booth's surface, waiting to boil over. After a week of this behaviour, she finally broached the subject one night before bed.

"You're angry." She stated.

"What?" Booth asked, as he climbed into bed next to her.

"You may deny it but it's true. I can feel it."

"You can feel it? That doesn't sound like something you would say."

"I'm simply stating what I have observed."

"Look Bones, I'm not angry."

"Not at me. Not at the children. But I know you. You're angry."

Booth remained silent, like a little child caught in a lie.

"You're not your father. You don't have to worry about hurting me. Hurting Hank or Christine."

"I'm not."

"You didn't use to be like this before meeting your father again."

"What do you want me to say?" He glared at her angrily.

"The anger is going to eat you up inside. With time, it's going to create a distance between us, between you and our children. You need to address it."

"How?"

"You know how."

"What the point huh?"

"It'll be beneficial to you."

Booth fell silent again. If he were to be entirely honest with himself, she was right. How was it that she was sometimes so clueless at social interactions but she read him like an open book. He was angry but he also loved her. He turned towards her, sighing.

"I'll think about it. I promise."

She reached for his hand, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

…

Booth sat in his SUV, fingering the GA sobriety chip in his hand. He knew that whatever he had to do, he needed to do it quickly before he changed his mind. It was also getting late. The afternoon sun was setting and it was turning to evening. He was reminded that he wasn't in the best neighborhood and that in his standard issue-FBI vehicle, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

Inhaling deeply, he killed the engine and stepped out of the car. As he pushed open the tiny gate to his father's house, he noticed the same woman, standing at her gate smoking a cigarette. He wondered if she had ever moved from the spot since the day he had been there with Aubrey.

He climbed the steps to the house, his emotions a mix of trepidation and anger. He quickly pressed the doorbell, before he could lose his resolve. He waited a few minutes before trying again but with no answer. He rapped on the door and waited.

After some time, much like the first time he was there, he heard a shuffling noise behind the door, then the lock turned. Edwin Booth opened the door, pushing open the screen. Booth was taken aback by his father's appearance. It had been a mere two weeks since their first encounter but he seemed to have aged further and looked more haggard than before. He coughed.

"Whaddya want this time?"

Booth blinked. What did he want? After a moment, he spoke, "Just thought I'd drop by. Bones said I should."

"Bones?"

"My wife, Temperance."

Edwin nodded, as if understanding. "Smart, that one." He stepped back into the house, making way for his older son to enter. "C'mon in."

Booth hesitated. He was suddenly a little boy again, cowering in fear, steeling himself for the next blow from his father. He shook his head ever so slightly, he wasn't a boy anymore. His father could no longer hurt him. He entered, closing the door behind him. He stood awkwardly at the entrance as he took in his surroundings. The place was in disarray. Dirty clothes were strewn everywhere along with empty beer cans and bottles of scotch and vodka. Edwin moved to pour himself a drink.

"What some?" He asked.

Booth shook his head. "No."

"Sit." Edwin said as he sat on the couch. "I don't have to go in to work for another couple of hours. Been working nights."

Booth nodded as he sat down on the armchair. The soft cushion sank uncomfortably under his weight.

"So you're with the FBI now huh?"

"Yeah."

"Your wife said you served."

"Rangers. I was in the first Gulf War, then Afghanistan few years back. Couple other places too, classified stuff."

Edwin nodded.

Booth cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah I've been in Canada, spent time in Minnesota, only settled here about a year ago. Didn't think I'd see you again. After the old man threw me out."

It was Booth's turn to nod.

"So you married now huh?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah."

"She's quite the looker, your wife."

Booth knew it was meant to be a compliment, but hearing his father speak about Brennan that way made his blood boil.

"Got any kids?"

"Yeah, three of 'em." Booth wasn't going to show Edwin any pictures of his children. It didn't seem right. He wasn't intending to let them get to know their paternal grandfather. As far as grandparents went, they had Max and that was more than good enough.

"Got any pictures?"

Booth reluctantly pulled out his phone, showing Edwin recent photos of his children. "Parker, Christine, and the baby's name is Hank."

"Hank huh?" Edwin mused. "Didn't think you'd name one of them after me. How is the old man? Your grandfather?"

"He passed. Couple of years ago. He took us in after you left."

"Figured he would."

"Him and Grandma were the parents we never had."

"Know where Jared is?"

Booth paused, the ache of losing his brother gnawing at him. "Jared… he um… he got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He drank, like you. He got into some trouble and that got him killed couple of months ago."

Edwin stared at Booth. "Jared's dead?"

"I couldn't save him." Booth said softly, ducking his head.

Edwin chuckled bitterly. "That's so like you Seeley. Always trying to save the world. Even when you were little you were like that. Tried to protect your mother, your brother. I suppose it's fitting that you're FBI now. Saving the world."

"Jared he… he just turned out so much like you. You and your stupid drinking."

"Oh so it's my fault Jared drank?"

Booth began to feel his anger build. His father hadn't seemed to show any emotion upon learning that his younger son was dead. He wanted to reply that it was his genes, those that made them prone to addiction that resulted in Jared's death. But if anything, his time in GA had taught him differently. Jared's slide into alcohol addiction, just like Booth's into gambling, were of their own doing.

"No. He could've stopped. Could've gotten help. Just like you could've."

"What do you expect me to say Seeley? That I'm sorry? What happened, happened. I can't take it all back!"

"You think I don't know that?! What I don't get is… how you could do the things you did to us? I mean, didn't you love us? I… I can't imagine doing the things you did to my wife and kids."

Edwin was silent, his face downcast.

"You had trouble adjusting when you came back. You drank to forget the stuff from war, I get that. I know how it felt like. But weren't we important enough to you to get help? So you'd stop drinking. I mean, the only time I remembered you were sober… you took me to the Vets Stadium. You remember that? That was one good day."

Booth stopped, feeling as if his angry tirade had drained the energy out of him.

"It was wasn't it?" Edwin asked, before turning quiet.

"You're my Dad. I loved you. But the things you did to me, to Mom… I hated you for years."

"So why'd you come? If you hate me so much."

"I… I don't know."

"I can't take back what I did Seeley."

"You already said that."

"Look, I'm just tired. I've been alone for so long. You, your mother, Jared, it all feels like that was another life. I met Rita here. It was pretty good while it lasted, but you know how it is. Women."

"No, no I don't know. Bones… Temperance, she's everything I ever wanted in a wife and more."

"Good for you then. If you came looking for an apology, I guess you're not going to get one. I was a lousy father, I admit to that, but it's not like you need me now. From the looks of things, you were better off without me."

Booth blinked back tears. He did come hoping for some form of apology. He couldn't understand why he had thought he would get one out of his hardened father.

"You're probably right about that. We were better off without you."

Booth stood, furious. The adrenaline coursed through his veins and the feeling of tiredness left him. He clenched his fists, trying to control the anger. This was a bad idea, he shouldn't have listened to Brennan. But he remembered what she had said. Closure.

"This was a waste of my time. You were my Dad but like you said, that was a lifetime ago. If I have anything to thank you for, it's for showing me how I should not be with my kids. I'll never hit them, or tell them how worthless they are. I'm gonna be there for them. Go to school plays and hockey games. Teach 'em how to ride a bike, how to throw a fast ball. I'm gonna make sure they grow up knowing how much I love them."

He stopped, starting to feel better about coming. "I'm gonna go now. For what it's worth, I'm not you. I'm never gonna be like you."

He turned to walk away when Edwin spoke, "Your wife was right. You turned out a better man than I could ever be."

Booth didn't turn back. He didn't want his father to see the angry tears that threatened to spill over. He walked out and into evening air, quickly wiping the tears away. Only then did he realize how suffocating it had felt in there. He hurriedly got into his car. A random urge to gamble popped up in his head but he turned the wheel, taking the road that he knew would lead him home.

…

Brennan knew something was wrong the minute Booth stepped through their front door. He looked shaken and his eyes were bloodshot red. She was glad the children were in bed. Quickly rising from the couch where she had been waiting up for him, she approached him. There was a moment of silence between them as she studied his appearance, before she opened her arms and he gratefully stepped into them.

Wrapping her arms round his wide frame, she felt him bury his face in her hair. They stood at the doorway to their house, as Brennan wordlessly offered him comfort. She didn't know how much time passed when he finally lifted his head.

She cupped his face with one hand as he spoke, his voice a hoarse whisper, "I went to see him."

"I thought so." Brennan moved her hand to take his. "It didn't turn out well."

Booth shrugged. "I don't know why I expected him to be sorry."

"I shouldn't have pushed you to go see him."

He shook his head. "He said I was a better man than he was."

"Was that what you needed to hear?"

"I wanted him to at least give some explanation for what he did. Maybe show some remorse… but he didn't. At least I know he thinks I'm better than him. I guess that's something huh?"

"It is. You're not him Booth and you'll never be. You need to believe that."

"I believe that."

Brennan offered him a smile and he smiled back. His first since his meeting with his father that day.

"Kids asleep?"

"Yes, but I'm sure they'd love a kiss and hug from you."

"I'd love one from them too."

Brennan took Booth's hand, leading him to Christine's room. He pushed the door open slowly, gently sitting down on the bed next to her. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Christine's eyes fluttered open, and she gave her father a sleepy smile.

"You're home. I love you Daddy." She whispered as she fell back asleep.

"I love you too Sweetheart." Her sleepy profession of love was just what he needed to hear.

Brennan stepped back as Booth passed her. She followed him into Hank's room. Looking into Hank's crib, Booth saw that he was awake.

"Hey Tiger."

The baby, noticing his father whined, reaching his hands up, wanting to be held. Booth scooped baby Hank into his arms, cradling him close. Turning to Brennan he offered her a small smile. "He's up."

"Maybe he was waiting up for you. He knew his Daddy needed a cuddle."

Booth shook his head slightly, chuckling softly. He knew that the woman who used to call their unborn child a fetus couldn't have possibly believed that a nine-month old could've known of the day his father had. Nonetheless he chose to believe she was right. He glanced down at Hank, as he rocked him in his arms. Hank's eyes fluttered, opening and closing, slowly drifting off to sleep. Booth felt the ache in his heart begin to dissolve, soothed away by his family.


	6. Chapter 6

_**List of thanks to: LoveShipper, RobinAngelena, kareneb (that he will be), Phyllis, MstgSzy (you're onto something there about Edwin), 554Laura, regbride12, jsboneslover, mendenbar (wise words), bookwormlady (you might be right), FaithinBones, ZinaR. Thank you all for your kind words.**_

 _ **This is the last chapter to this story. Certain parts you may find familiar, borrowed from "The Male in the Mail".**_

Epilogue

It was a couple of months after the Booth family had celebrated little Hank's first birthday when the package arrived, delivered to the Jeffersonian, with instructions that Dr Temperance Brennan be the one to open it. She opened it, and realizing it's significance, brought it home. She waited until the children were asleep in bed and she was sharing their customary drink of wine on the couch to show Booth the contents of the package.

"This was delivered to me this morning."

"What is it?"

"It's addressed to you."

"Me? Why'd they send it to the Jeffersonian?"

"It's from your Dad. There's a short note in it addressed to me. He knew you'd refuse to open anything from him, so he entrusted the task to me. Here."

Booth took the package that had already been opened by his wife. Cautiously he looked inside, then started removing items from it. There was a small box, of which Booth opened. He picked up the sealed envelope inside.

"I don't know if I wanna read whatever's in here."

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

Booth bit down on his lower lip, deep in thought. "If you want to."

Brennan smiled, knowing it was his way of wanting her to, but too proud to admit it. She took the envelope from him, opening it she unfolded the letter and began reading it out loud.

"Dear Seeley, I never expected to see you again." Brennan glanced over to Booth, who looked like he was preparing to hear something bad. She directed her gaze back to the letter as she continued to read from Edwin Booth's untidy scrawl.

"But our paths crossed. When you came to my house that day, I knew you were angry, and you have every right to be. You wanted an apology for the horrible things I did to you, to Jared and your mother. I didn't have one for you. Like I said, I can't go back and change things. So an apology seems pointless. Sorry probably isn't enough for you but I do regret the things I did."

Brennan again paused, looking over to her husband, who was wiping away a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek. She knew he had been waiting his whole life for this apology.

"Go on." Booth nodded. "I'm okay."

Brennan reached to take his hand in hers, before continuing. "I didn't want to tell you, I have liver cirrhosis. Docs think I don't have long to live. If you're reading this letter…"

Brennan paused, unsure if she should continue.

"He's dead isn't he?" Booth said, blinking back tears.

Brennan nodded.

"I wanna hear what he had to say."

"If you're reading this letter, it means I'm dead. The good thing about working security for a bunch of lawyers is that you can make friends with some of them, offer to give them free haircuts and one might in turn help you out. So I told one of them to see to my funeral, send you this letter. That day after you left, I cried. I cried because I feel like Jared's death is my fault. But to see you, the family you have, I'm happy. I meant it when I told you you're a better man than me, and I'm happy to see what a good life you've created for yourself with Temperance. You're the one thing I did right with my life Seeley, and I'm proud of the man you have become. You asked me why I did the things I did. I still don't have an answer to that. I remember that day at the Vets Stadium, I'm glad you remember it too. If you're wondering why I didn't say anything to you, it's because I didn't want your pity. Docs said if I got a liver transplant in time, I'd live but I didn't want you to think that I was apologising just so I'd get you to donate a part of your liver to me. I know you're the kind of person who would do that, and I didn't want to burden you with it, or to burden you with my death. I wouldn't have had the courage to write you this letter if you didn't come see me that day. I'm glad you came. I'll say it again, I'm proud of you, and I love you son. Dad."

Brennan looked up at Booth, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks. She wrapped an arm round his shoulders.

"You knew." The emotion catching in his voice.

"I knew what?"

"About my Dad, how he was sick. That's why you made me go see him."

"I didn't know for sure, which is rare for me, but I suspected."

"I'm glad you told me Bones."

"And I'm glad you listened."

Booth wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, then opened the box from the package. It held a smaller box, and fighting tears, he opened it already knowing what he would find inside. It was his father's purple heart He proudly showed Brennan the Father's Day card he had made, then slowly looked at each faded photograph his father had kept. Photographs of better times. The one of his father holding him on his lap when he was about Hank's age made Booth choke back tears.

"I didn't think he'd keep these."

He picked up two ticket stubs. "He did say he remembered." Booth held up a photograph that a reporter had snapped of him and his father at the game. Father and son celebrating the Phillies' win at the World Series.

"He loved me."

"He did."

Booth pulled Brennan to him for a hug. "Thanks Bones."

"What for?"

"For all this, for making me go see him. If I didn't and I found out he died, I wouldn't have gotten the closure I needed."

"So you forgive him?"

"I have to some day. I hope to. But this… all this helps."

Brennan smiled.

"Thanks Bones, for always knowing what I need."

Booth leaned back onto the couch with Brennan in his arms. His tears no longer flowed and for once in a long time, he could think about his father without being angry. He knew she was right, he needed to forgive him, to let go and he knew this was a start.

 _ **That's it, the end. Thanks for sticking with the story folks! I toyed with leaving Edwin Booth angry and unremorseful, but I decided to go with canon, a little bit of it anyway.**_


End file.
